debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Classic Sonic
Classic Sonic= |-|Super Classic Sonic= |-|Hyper Classic Sonic= Summary Classic Sonic is the main protagonist of the eponymous series of video games developed by SEGA, in the Classic Era of Sonic the Hedgehog while dually being SEGA's mascot. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog, utilizing super speed to save his friends and other creatures from the evil mastermind, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, presently established under the alias, Dr. Eggman. Due to his hedgehog heritage, Sonic can curl up into a spiked-ball, charge up for enhanced momentum, then lunge forward to perform his iconic Spin Dash. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Sonic the Hedgehog, Classic Sonic Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15-16 (inconsistent) Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, Fastest Thing Alive Attack Potency: Planet level (Defeated a robot powered by a Chaos Emerald. Every character within Sonic the Fighters can routinely defeat all the others, even when they have the power of Chaos Emeralds. A single Chaos Emerald can shift a continent and shatter the planet) | Macrocosmic level+ (Defeated the Time Eater, which can move through, destroy and create space-time. The Chaos Emeralds maintain the harmony and balance of the universe) | Macrocosmic level+ Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Relativistic+ (Can move at speeds somewhat comparable to lasers) | FTL (Faster than Eggrobo lasers) | FTL Combat Speed: FTL (His Spin Dashes severely exceed lasers in speed) | FTL | FTL Reaction Speed: FTL (Sonic can react to lasers from Eggrobos at close range and lasers from the Hotaru which travel in straight lines and generate conventional light in the darkness. He can also react to oncoming enemies while Spin Dashing) | FTL | FTL Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can push boulders comparable to his size) | At least Class 10 | At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Planet Class | Macrocosmic+ '''| '''Macrocosmic+ Durability: Planet level (Able to trade blows with enemies powered by Chaos Emeralds) | Macrocosmic level+ (Although in all of his appearances he's invulnerable, his durability should still be on par with the rest of his physical prowess) | Unknown, likely Macrocosmic level+ (More capable than his previous form) Stamina: Very High (Ran through many different time zones in Sonic CD and managed to beat Eggman without showing signs of tiring) | Likely Limitless | Likely Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with certain abilities Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Leaves the screen if a player is inactive for four minutes), Limited Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can breathe in space but not underwater), Transformation (Via his Super and Hyper forms), Underwater Breathing (With the Aqua Shield), Spin Dash, Homing Attack (Naturally and with the Gold Shield, Vehicular Mastery, (Shown driving cars in Sonic Drift), Acrobatics, Minor Toon Force (Able to stay in the air despite Homing Attack not initially working), Instinctive Reaction (His Homing Attack is an automatic body movement), Dimensional Storage (Can keep Chaos Emeralds and Rings on hand despite having no place to put them), Martial Arts, Regeneration (Mid; Regenerated from being flattened), Time Manipulation (With Time Break, he can slow down time to a near stop), Time Travel (Can travel back to the past and the future in Sonic CD), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Hyudoros), Time Paradox Immunity (Can meet his future self without disappearing), Temporary Invulnerability and Aura (Can render himself invincible with an aura for a limited amount of time. He can also perform an invincible ramming attack via Strike Dash), Vector Manipulation (Drop Dash has been described as Sonic storing up momentum and then releasing it in one instance), Limited Reality Warping and Spatial Manipulation (Can restore reality and space with his speed), Forcefield Negation (Able to destroy others' forcefields with his attacks), Forcefield Creation and Energy Manipulation (Via Insta-Shield), Time Stop (With Time Stop Monitors), Fire Manipulation (Can imbue his spin attacks with fire using the Flame Shield), Explosion Manipulation and Light Manipulation (With the Flash item), Spatial Manipulation (With the Teleporter Monitor), Paralysis Inducement and Electricity Manipulation (Can send out Moto-Bugs to zap enemies, stopping them in their tracks momentarily), Mind Manipulation (Restored the minds of characters which had been erased by Time Eater with his speed), Statistics Amplification He can naturally increase his speed), Limited Flight (Can temporarily levitate to dive into an enemy during Hyper Mode), Energy Manipulation and Forcefield Creation (Insta-Shield can bypass armors and shields), can steal items from your dimensional storage and use them against you, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Shown here), Ice Manipulation (Breaks free of ice when frozen), Poison Manipulation and chemical products (Can go through Chemical Plant unharmed by its toxins and Mega Mack, which instantly poisons you), Fire Manipulation (Through Flame Shield), Electricity Manipulation and Energy Manipulation (Through the Lightning Shield), Time Stop (Can traverse the Special Stages of the Time Stones, which remove time from their respective stages), Status Effect Inducement, Explosion Manipulation and Light Manipulation (With the Invincibility Monitor he's unaffected by Amy's Heart Attack, which disorients you, and the Flash item, which creates a large explosion and wave of light), and Mind Manipulation (Tails described his experience in White Space as erasing his consciousness, which Sonic didn't experience) |-|With Rings and Chaos Emeralds= Added Invulnerability, Energy Boost, Dimensional Storage, Statistics Amplification (of speed) and Healing (They're canonically contained with hammerspace, and they can restore your energy for your abilities and Super/Hyper form. They serve as an invincibility weapon for the wielder, and can both restore your HP or act as a health gauge. These can also increase your abilities, such as your speed), Healing (Chaos Emeralds can heal you when you're knocked out), Empowerment (Chaos Energy is enriched and increased in ability by the heart and its emotions, along with positive/negative thoughts), Teleportation, Portal Creation, Time Slow, and Time Stop (Chaos Control is typically used for these abilities), Limited Magnetism Manipulation (Chaos Emeralds attract each other), BFR and Sealing (Chaos Control can be used to BFR others into separate dimensions), Holy Manipulation (Chaos Emeralds can perform miracles), Resurrection and Wish Granting (Granted Elise's wish and brought Sonic back to life), Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Chaos Emeralds can control time and space), Chaos Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Energy Absorption (Can use Chaos Emeralds to activate Hyper Mode and use chaos attacks with increased overall ability), Order Manipulation and Reality Warping (Passive. Chaos Emeralds control the harmony of the universe), Life Manipulation (Passive. Chaos Emeralds are the vitality of all things), Plant Manipulation (The Chaos Emeralds did this on their own), Weather Manipulation (The Chaos Emeralds destroyed a storm Dr. Eggman had made on their own), Resistance to BFR (By merely having a single Chaos Emerald on hand, Classic Sonic is warped out of the Special Stage, which resides in a different universe as a trap) |-| Super Sonic= All abilities of his base form are greatly enhanced, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), True Flight, Invulnerability, Reality Warping, Holy Manipulation (This form is achieved through a miracle) |-| Hyper Sonic= All abilities of his base form and super form to a greatly enhanced level, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Light Manipulation (With Hyper Flash) |-|Optional Equipment= Enhanced Senses (With Treasure Scanner), Transmutation and Aura (Can turn enemies into rings with Ring Time, which projects a golden aura), Flight (With Rocket Shoes), Ice Manipulation (Can form an icy aura through Ice Boost), Statistics Amplification (Of power and speed), Statistics Reduction (Of speed) Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds, Rings Intelligence: Genius (Has managed to thwart and beat Eggman several times who is confirmed to have an IQ of 300) Weaknesses: Has a hard time swimming in canon Key: Base | Super Sonic | Hyper Sonic Note 1: While Sonic isn't shown to use every extension of the Chaos Emeralds' powers regularly, he does use Chaos Control in combat. Note 2: Hyper Sonic is considered canon and usable given Sonic Mania makes a reference to the Super Emeralds, meaning they should be counted in the canon despite Takashi Iizuka stating they weren't previously. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) - Hat Kid's profile(Classic was in Super, Hat Kid had the Time Pieces and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Animal Characters Category:Non-Human Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Spin Dash Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Toonforce Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Vector Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Air Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:OHK Users Category:Light Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Levitation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Size Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans